Harry's Thong!
by Nicole11
Summary: Harry recieves another present that once belonged to his father. A man thong! Rating for language and mild slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am WUIOS (writing under the influence of sugar), so don't blame me if it blows.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry!" Ron yelled very loudly, waking Harry up.  
  
"It's April, Ron." Harry said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh...." Ron said, his face turning red. "Then why do you have a box with a note on it at the end of your bed?"  
  
Harry suddenly seemed very awake. He had a look of pure horror on his face.  
  
"Get down!" Harry screamed, leaping from his bed and tackling Ron to the floor.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked, trying to move, but Harry had him pinned to the ground.  
  
"It's a bomb." Harry said in a very serious voice. "We have to disarm it! Or the world will come to an end!" He screamed, then, turning to Ron he asked, "Is it the blue or the red wire?"  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, looking very frightened. "I think that it's a present."  
  
"No bomb....?" Harry asked sadly.  
  
"No bomb." Ron reassured him.  
  
"Damnit!" Harry yelled, finally getting off of Ron. They both walked up to the box and looked at it curiously. Ron reached down to look at the note, but Harry screamed, "My present!" and dove at the box. He slid across the floor, box in hand, and ran head first into the wall.  
  
Quickly recovering, Harry looked at the note that was taped to the box. It said;  
  
Your father left this in my possession before his died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.  
  
"Wow, dejavu." Ron muttered. "Open it!" Harry did as his extremely annoying friend said, and found-  
  
"A man thong?!" Harry said in bewilderment, holding up a hot pink thong.  
  
"Cool! Can I wear it?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled with a look of disgust on his face. He then smiled and said, "I want to."  
  
Just as Ron was helping Harry into his father's hot pink thong, Hermione burst into the room.  
  
"Harry, I thought you should read this." Hermione said, opening a very large book. "Nice ass by the way." She said, quickly scanning his backside.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked, taking his hands off of Harry's butt so he could look at the book.  
  
"It's about Harry's dad, and that thong." Hermione said, snapping one of the straps of Harry's underwear. Harry giggled like a girl.  
  
"It says here that your dad use to be a professional striper." Hermione said, looking at the book.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's a picture here." Hermione said, pointing to a rather hairy man who was wearing the same thong, except his had dollar bills stuck under the straps.  
  
"I don't wanna see that!" Harry yelled, shielding his eyes.  
  
"I do." Ron said excitedly, ripping the page out of the book and drooling on the picture.  
  
"Anyways," Hermione said, throwing the book out a nearby window. Except the window wasn't open. So the book bounced off of the very durable window, and hit Ron in the head, knocking him out. Nobody noticed.  
  
"It's time for class." Hermione carried on, ignoring her unconscious friend's body on the floor. "I'll see you boys downstairs." She said, pinching Harry's exposed ass before she left.  
  
Harry threw on a pair of pants and a shirt just a Ron was coming to. Then he, Ron, and Hermione skipped merrily to Potions class, singing.  
  
"Cause they're Blues Clues, Blues Clues!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione sang in unison as the took their seats. "And you find the third pawprint, that's the third clue. Then you-"  
  
"Silence!" Snape yelled, cutting off their song before they could sit down in their thinking chair and think, think, think.  
  
Draco Malfoy, who was sitting in front of Harry, had a laugh at Harry as he bent down to tie his shoe.  
  
Harry did what he always did when Draco bend over, he checked out Draco's ass. But this time, Harry saw more then just a fine, juicy, butt. Peeping out from under Draco's pants was a very bright green thong!  
  
Harry gasped loudly, causing Draco to turn around, looking confused but still dead sexy.  
  
Harry grabbed the front of his pants, and ripped them off, revealing his hot pink man thong. There were al couple of catcalls when Harry did this, especially from Professor Snape.  
  
Draco gasped, grabbed the front of his pants, and ripped them off as well. He was wearing a bright green thong that said 'I heart Harry' on the front.  
  
"I feel so loved!" Harry yelled in a very feminime voice before he attacked Draco and they started making out on the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: The end! What a happy ending! And, as I stated before, I am under the influence of sugar, so nothing I say or write should be taken seriously under any circumstances. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
